Foams can be described as low or high density, porous materials. Polymer foams generally refer to foams with a two-phase gas-solid system having a continuous polymer matrix and gaseous cells dispersed throughout. These foams are often produced in pellet form for ease of manufacture and later provision to customers. The pellets, including the polymer matrix resin and a blowing agent, can be processed through a variety of methods including extrusion, compression molding, reaction injection molding, solid state methods, or injection molding, etc., to provide a foamed material. These polymeric foams are used to meet an array of needs such as thermal and impact insulation. The foams can also find use in structural applications requiring shape retention or load bearing and in packaging and automotive applications requiring optimal impact resilience.